1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the metered dispensing of liquids, and in particular to a dispensing system comprising a container and a metering device, and to a container for use in such a system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The apparatus serves in particular for metered dispensing of easily perishable organic liquids. For these, disposable packages are preferably used in order to avoid bacteriological or like soiling problems due to insufficient cleaning of the transport or storage containers. Such metering devices are known in which it is merely necessary to connect the metering device sealingly to the disposable package. The delivery is effected under time or volume control. Once the package is empty, it is discarded and a new, full package is connected to the metering device.
Now although the disposable package helps to avoid soiling problems or infections or the like because it is discarded after use, the metering device is used time and again, and becomes soiled and difficult to clean so that the advantages aimed at become only partly effective in practice.